Breaking down Barriers
by moonliteshdow
Summary: After Ron stands up for her  yet again  at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione tries to get him to lower his guard! Will she get him to admit how he feels? R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Breaking down Barriers

_It's all Krum's fault again. :P Someone's got to be to blame and Krum always seems to get it in my R/Hr stories – but it just wouldn't be the same without a bit of Krum bashing. :D Anyway enjoy the first chapter of this new story! (Which I couldn't think of a decent title for and in my mind, went through some completely ridiculous ones like 'My Best Friends Cardigan' (you'll see) and 'Melee in the Marquee'. But since those would have majorly taken the p...*insert expletive here*, I settled on the above)._

* * *

It was Bill and Fleur's wedding day and Ron had just managed to escape from Aunt Muriel's deadly clutches. As he made a swift exit across the marquee he could still hear her carrying voice - 'Ronald! What are you wearing? It looks like a tent!'

Ron's outfit _didn't_ look like a tent, it was just that Muriel was running out of insults and had in fact, started inventing criticisms which was much more annoying than the insults being founded on reality.

Ron had also spotted Viktor Krum at the wedding, which did nothing to improve his mood. What he really wanted to do was find Hermione before Krum did and maybe, just _maybe_, ask her if she wanted to dance.

He found her behind a floaty curtain parted from the rest of the proceedings. It was much quieter here and people could watch the twinkling muggle fairy lights that Mr Weasley had put on the trees nearby.

Quietly slipping through the curtains, Ron eyed her curiously. Who was she hiding from?

'Hermione?'

She jumped and held a hand to her heart, adrenaline coursing through her. She was wrapping a pretty white cardigan with sparkling threads around herself more securely.

'Ron! You made me jump!'

'I know, I saw you!' Ron stared at her as though she had two heads. 'Are you alright out here?'

Hermione looked at him properly and he got the feeling he was being x-rayed.

'I'm fine,' she squeaked, which seemed to contradict her words.

'Well er... don't you want to come back to the party? The band's about to start playing and I don't want to miss Krum make a prat of himself on the dance floor...' He grinned slyly at her.

'Oh is he around?' Hermione suddenly looked nervous.

'Yeah but I think he's on the other side of the tent.' Ron was staring at her again. What was wrong?

'I didn't think it was that cold tonight?' Ron looked at her cardigan questioningly.

'It isn't. I'm not cold... not really...'

'Oh,' Ron was getting nowhere fast here, 'why not take it off?'

'No!' she said, a little too quickly.

'Why not? Has someone hexed you and written across your dress? Because if they have...' Ron looked angry.

Hermione smiled, despite herself.

'No it's nothing like that Ron. It's Viktor...'

Ron continued to glare. Nothing about Krum could be good.

'He told me I...' She felt tears coming. 'If I was trying to impress him it wasn't any good because he's got a girlfriend. I wasn't even trying anything... I... I was just wearing this dress to look nice for the wedding and...' She blushed and avoided his eyes. 'It was so hurtful Ron. Before I spoke to him I felt so nice dressed up for once and I was enjoying myself. And it was a double blow after what your Aunt Muriel said to me...'

At this point she actually did start crying.

Ron couldn't believe Krum had stooped so low. Someone was going to get it later – but he needed to help Hermione right now.

'Right, well for starters - sod Muriel, she's a bloody nuisance. She's never got a good word to say about anyone. I mean she just cornered me and told me I was wearing a tent. Does this look like a tent to you?' He grinned at her, gesturing at his smart suit.

'N..no...' Hermione managed a smile through her tears.

'Well there you go, she's full of crap... and as for that complete and utter pile of bats droppings out there, don't listen to him. He's probably just made up having a girlfriend to make himself look better – and you know what? I bet he still fancies you and he's trying to cover it up. But don't worry – I'll see to him later,' Ron said, fiercely.

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione felt such a surge of affection for him she wanted to hug him. Stopping herself just in time, she looked down at the cardigan instead, then removed it and threw it on a nearby chair.

'Thank you, I feel so much better! Well I'm certainly not wearing that thing for the rest of the night. He just made me feel as though I ought to cover myself up!'

Poor Ron was speechless; his expression quite comical. He'd never seen Hermione wear anything that made her look so such a... well a girl! Not since the Yule Ball at any rate, and this dress did her far more justice than the robes had.

Before he could even attempt to speak (which he would have struggled with anyway), she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He had to stifle a moan as she walked back through the curtains and into the party; she was beautiful and it took all his strength not to shout it at her like a complete idiot.

* * *

_Hope you like it. It's 'to be continued' anyway!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry about Krum being made into some gigantic ogre or something. I know he would probably never say those things to Hermione; it's just funnier to make him do that, and write how Ron would react. :D Anyway, on with the show kids..._

* * *

Ron found himself circling the edge of the dance floor with a glass of wine and a pint of beer looking like an alcoholic vulture. Krum was eyeing him malevolently but he didn't care. He finally found Hermione, dancing with Luna and laughing.

Fred and George chose this moment to hone in on him like a couple of homing pigeons with significant looks on their faces. Feeling a bit cornered, he glanced at one then the other and nervously moved away.

He could see Harry was grinning at him from across the room; he'd spotted Ron doing that weird sort of dance that others feel they must do when approaching others on a dance floor.

'Hi.' Ron approached the girls and nearly dropped one of the drinks he was holding.

Luna smiled dreamily and took the drinks from Ron.

'I'll put the drinks down on the table over there Ron. I think I'll go and get one myself actually...'

As Luna danced off in a decidedly weird fashion, Hermione smiled at Ron. She was having so much fun she poked him in the ribs playfully and took his hand. She began swinging it as she danced to the rhythm of the music.

Ron half shook his head and looked extremely awkward – he really wasn't a dancer.

'Come on Ron!' She smiled, her cheeks bright. 'Stop worrying about whether Fred and George might see you!'

'Oi! I don't have to watch out for Fred and George every time I want to dance!' he said, scanning the crowd like an escaped prisoner.

Hermione smiled at him.

'There you are you see. Ron you're so...'

'Annoying?' he ventured. 'A pain in the arse?... Ugly as sin?'

She hit his arm. 'No! Although...'

'Hey! We can't all be like Miss Hermione beautiful Granger!' Ron retorted, without realising what he'd said.

Hermione simply stared at him.

'What did you just...?'

'Nothing. Just ignore me I think I'm cracking up. I was er... thinking of how best to pummel Krum later when I get hold of him...' He blushed profusely.

'Ron...'

He looked at the floor, embarrassed. 'Sorry. I'm going to get that drink...'

She followed him off the dance floor and sat next to him at the table.

'Is this one mine?' she asked, pointing to the drink.

'Yeah.'

She sipped her drink and looked at him.

He was staring at the table, his ears very red.

'Ron, I really don't mind what you said. I'm very flattered,' she ventured, though blushing herself.

'Dunno what you're talking about,' he answered, infuriatingly.

Hermione wasn't going to be shaken off that easily. She knew he had a soft spot for her; he just always did his best to cover it up. She knew it was naughty but she wanted to get him to lower his guard just for a moment – sometimes she could make him pull _that_ face if she said the right thing.

'Well I think you look very handsome tonight Ron,' Hermione said with a hint of her business like tone.

He looked up at her, a surprised expression on his face.

'Handsome?' he said, scathingly. 'Me?'

'Yes, you,' Hermione said insistently, though she could feel herself getting redder and hotter by the minute. She didn't think they'd honestly ever been this frank with one another.

At this point Harry walked past and did nothing to improve the situation by grinning like a Cheshire cat and giving them thumbs up.

'What's _he_ been drinking tonight?' Ron asked, forgetting his situation momentarily with this uncharacteristic display from Harry. 'Has he been at the Felix Felicis again?'

_What the hell? _Hermione thought. His hand was rested on the table – she put her hand in his.

The reaction was immediate. They looked at one another; Ron looking like a startled animal and Hermione very shy. They both immediately looked away but Ron didn't move his hand.

Breathing a little faster than normal, his ears very red, Ron managed a quiet and strangled, 'are you trying to kill me tonight Hermione?'

* * *

_I know they are short chapters, but there's more to come! Hope you're enjoying it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to say a massive thanks to ObsessedRHShipper for pointing out the answer to my editing problem (I couldn't get chapter three up due to an error page). If anyone else has a problem editing their fan fictions because of an error message appearing, change the word 'property' to the word 'content' in that error page URL. _

_Thanks again to my reviewers! I'm aware that Hermione is being rather daring in this fiction, but Ron's a bit insecure so one of them has to make the first move! Now on with the R/Hr! :D_

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her ears; had Ron really just said that? She knew he liked her but she couldn't believe he'd just uttered something as more or less a confirmation of that fact. Hermione was so thrown off course by the remark she let go of his hand.

The two teens just sat there, their cheeks aflame. Ron picked his drink up, sipped it and nearly choked. What was he thinking? _Stupid git_, he told himself, _surely she's just trying to be friendly and you've got the wrong end of the stick as usual._

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer; she had to get out of this tent, she was feeling a bit claustrophobic and overcome with emotions.

'I'm going to take my drink outside and get some fresh air,' she ventured.

'Oh, right,' he mumbled and got up, following her out of the tent and inwardly cursing himself for being so presumptuous and outspoken.

They walked a little distance away. Ron propped himself back up against the fence with his elbows and Hermione sipped her drink, both enjoying the quiet and the night sounds. Ron was on the alert for more embarrassing scenarios though and he couldn't help but flush; she looked so lovely and he couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

'Ron?'

'Mm?'

'Are you alright?'

'Mm.' Ron stared at the mouth of the tent in the distance.

'You seem a bit, well... annoyed.'

'I'm not,' he answered quickly. 'I'm er... just thinking about stuff.'

'You be careful! You might do yourself some damage!' she joked, hoping to get another retort out of him.

He obviously wasn't listening to a word; he was looking at her with a wistful expression. She'd caught him doing it a few times over the years; it was a rare look. She knew he didn't know he was doing it or he would be embarrassed.

'Oh, Ron...' She sighed.

'Er... what?' He almost choked and moved away from the fence. The way she said his name! Almost as though... _but no_, he thought. _That can't be for me_.

Hermione sighed at him. Back to the "deer in the headlights" expression again. Ron was never going to be the one to make a proper move, even the statement he made in the tent just slipped out accidently. It would either be her, or no-one.

She held out her hand for him. Hesitantly he took it, blushing to the roots of his hair. Before he could even register this renewed hand contact, she was hugging him.

Ron froze. He daren't move as he was so worried that he'd put his hands in the wrong place or do something to offend her.

Hermione pulled away from him and looked up at his face fearfully. He hadn't unfrozen from the position where she'd just touched him.

'I'm sorry Ron, I just felt... well I just wanted... oh it's so stupid!' she cried, and put her hands over her face.

'Hermione,' Ron sighed, as he came back to life. 'Come here. You know you can come to me anytime.'

This time, Ron initiated the contact and his hands stayed respectfully on her upper back.

'Erm, sorry if my hands are a bit cold...'

'Cold hands, warm heart,' Hermione quipped back.

Ron blushed; he wasn't really one for taking compliments. He had no idea how to respond to them.

Hermione's hand was suddenly on his cheek. Her thumb was actually brushing his face.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' He hadn't meant it to sound so breathless! He didn't want all this attention if she didn't feel that way about him, it was cruel. She was making him feel so good. He locked eyes with her. He was either going to collapse or kiss her; did she know what she was doing – how close he was to committing that act?

In her head, Hermione was willing Ron to do exactly that. He was so tentative; had such a low self esteem. _Oh please just do it!_

Ron was embarrassed beyond belief. He couldn't believe this was for him, and yet what other conclusion could he come to, the way she was touching him and staring. All he needed now was for Fred and George to turn up with some popcorn.

She continued to touch him softly, but then she looked at his lips, blushed and looked at the floor shyly. She hadn't meant to do that, but as it turned out, this was the action that made Ron certain she wanted the same thing he did.

'Hermione,' he whispered hoarsely as he moved slowly towards her. 'I can't... I'm gonna have to... don't slap me...'

She didn't lift her shy gaze from the ground as Ron bent down and kissed her mouth, softly.

After a few seconds he pulled away gently and Hermione made a small noise, her eyes closed.

He stared at her wonderingly for a few moments, and then slowly moved in to kiss her again.

After about ten seconds he lifted her up off the ground and against him so they were the same height. They both moaned at the contact and kissed more forcefully. Ron couldn't stop; his head was spinning, his actions releasing six years of unresolved tension between them. They broke free after a minute or so looking extremely breathless.

If Ron had been looking longingly at her before, he certainly was now.

'Wow,' he said eagerly as he let her slide back to the ground reluctantly. 'Now I _know_ I should have done that years ago...'

'I wish you had too...' Hermione said in a small voice; she hadn't quite recovered from the kiss.

'Really?' asked Ron, astounded. 'I didn't think...'

'No.' Hermione smiled at him. 'That's your problem!'

'Oi! It's a good job I...'

'What?'

He bent down to whisper something to her.

Hermione positively beamed at him.

'I love you too Ron.'

_The End _

* * *

_Please review if you enjoyed it!_


End file.
